Duke of York
Duke of York is the title awarded to the second son of the Sovereign. Dukes of York First creation (1385 - 1415, 1425 - 1461) Second creation (1474 - 1483) Third creation (1494 - 1509) Fourt creation (1605 - 1625) Fifth creation (1633, 1644 - 1685) Dukes of York and Albany Sixth creation (1892 - 1910) Seventh creation Eighth creation Duchesses of York DUCHESSES OF YORK 1385 - 1685 #Infanta Isabella of Castile (1372–1392) – The wife of Edmund of Langley, Isabella predeceased her husband and died at Kings Langley Manor House in Hertfordshire, England. #Joan Holland (1393–1402) – Edmund of Langley's second wife, Joan survived her husband and went on to marry three other noblemen: William de Willoughby, 5th Lord Willoughby de Eresby; Henry Scrope, 3rd Baron Scrope of Masham; and Henry Bromflete, 1st Lord Vessy. #Philippa de Mohun (1402-1415) – A twice widowed noblewoman, she married Edward of Norwich, 2nd Duke of York,Duke of Albemarle. Her two previous husbands were Walter FitzWalter and Sir John Golafre. #Cecily Neville (1425–1460) – Cecily married Richard Plantagenet and survived her husband and all four sons, entering into a largely religious life and dying in 1495 after receiving a papal indulgence. #Anne de Mowbray, 8th Countess of Norfolk (1478–1481) – Anne was the child bride of Richard of Shrewsbury, one of the Princes in the Tower. She did not survive her young husband and died at the age of nine. #Lady Anne Hyde (1660–1671) – Anne predeceased her husband James before he became King, having contractedbreast cancer. Her Protestant daughters became, successively, Queen Mary II and Queen Anne. #Mary of Modena (1673–1685) - Later Queen Mary, the second wife of James II of England. Although she was a Roman Catholic and bore him a son James Francis Edward Stuart, because of his religion he did not succeed and instead was supplanted jointly by her stepdaughter Mary II and Mary II's husband William III. Mary of Modena's direct descendants were known as the Jacobites and remain so to this day. DUCHESSES OF YORK AND ALBANY... DUCHESSES OF YORK 1893 - present #Princess Mary of Teck (1893–1901) – Princess Mary became Duchess of Cornwall and York when her grandmother-in-law Queen Victoria died on 22 January 1901 and her husband became heir apparent. On 9 November of that year she became Princess of Wales when her husband was created Prince of Wales. Princess Mary became Queen Consort on 6 May 1910 when her husband succeeded to the throne as George V. #Lady Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon (1923–1936) – Known as The Smiling Duchess, she became Queen Consort when her husband succeeded to the throne on 10 December 1936 as George VI following the abdication of his elder brother,Edward VIII. #Sarah Ferguson (1986–1996) - Considered a close friend of Diana, Princess of Wales, she was introduced to the second eldest son of Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Andrew, whom she married on 23 July 1986. Following their high-profile marriage and divorce, she became known as Sarah, Duchess of York (the proper address for divorced wives of peers). In addition, she lost the style of Royal Highness as well as all other dignities related to the title of British princess. It is also important to note that since their divorce, it is merely a courtesy style which she holds and that she is no longer THE Duchess of York (this title would be accorded to any future wife of Prince Andrew). Therefore she is also not a peeress nor entitled to the style 'Her Grace'. If Sarah, Duchess of York remarries, any use of the style Duchess of York will be lost permanently. Category:Prince Andrew Category:House of Windsor